When You Were Gone
by Wx3hhfan
Summary: Life With out each other is becoming unbarable will Harry make it before Hermione gives her self to Death? I am not good at these.H/H story.
1. When Everything is Bleak

The First Installment of When You Were Gone. A Series of Poems.  
  
  
  
When Everything is Bleak  
  
By:Wx3hfhan  
  
The Wind Howls just like my heart  
  
I have been away for so long  
  
But I must do this  
  
I would never hurt you I could throw it all away for you  
  
But I have to go please don't leave me  
  
There is a battle raging I must end it  
  
Just remember that one time  
  
When we were all alone in common room  
  
It was such a blissful time  
  
I had to leave  
  
Just maybe if I am lucky you will still love me  
  
I have never known some one so beautiful as you  
  
So Just please tell me that you will Love my always and For ever  
  
No Matter what you will always be my angel  
  
So just remember  
  
You are my destiny  
  
Love, Harry Potter 


	2. The Jagged Edge of the Heart

The Second Installment of When You Were Gone. A Series of Poems.  
  
  
  
The Jagged edge of the Heart  
  
By: Wx3hhfan  
  
  
  
I just wish to be in your arms  
  
We were so happy together I never knew I could  
  
Feel this way about someone  
  
You made my heart melt ,  
  
My knees weak  
  
I couldn't stand being around you  
  
But I can't live with out you  
  
There is pain for me but I know you can be my savoir  
  
All you have to do is kiss me  
  
I would let you sweep me off  
  
My feet  
  
I wish I could off had that all  
  
But I knew it wouldn't come  
  
I was going to take all my pain away  
  
By dying  
  
Remember that one time you let me fly with you  
  
I just want to do that again but I know it wouldn't work  
  
You broke my heart it could never be repaired  
  
So I have to say Good-bye  
  
Love ,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
  
  
There just a little something I was bored =D =D Maybe I make another Chapter if I get enough Reviews 


	3. Waiting Passion

The Third Installment of When You Were Gone. A Series of Poems.  
  
Waiting Passion  
  
By:Wx3hhfan  
  
If you really still love me please give me a sign  
  
All I can do is wish upon a star for your return  
  
My world is nothing without you  
  
It hurts to have my eyes open because I can't Imagine you  
  
Beautiful body  
  
You stole my heart  
  
I want you to keep it  
  
I miss you so  
  
But I must do this for everyone  
  
Please say you will forgive me  
  
I have been away for such a long time  
  
So please wait for me  
  
It may be a long wait  
  
But Each day my Pain grows more being away from you  
  
I will wait for you  
  
Just don't say you won't wait  
  
Because I know then  
  
My life would be meaningless  
  
So Please take a chance and wait for me  
  
My Passion for you grows every day and I can only hope you feel the same way  
  
  
  
Love, Harry 


	4. Running Away

The Fourth Installment of When You Were Gone. A Series of Poems  
  
  
  
Running Away  
  
By: Wx3hhfan  
  
  
  
  
  
When I think off you  
  
I feel happy my mind and soul combine  
  
For this instant just for you  
  
You gave me your heart  
  
I gave you mine  
  
We connected  
  
I don't want you do give it all up for me  
  
Please save us all  
  
My soul wants you, needs you  
  
I can't live any more  
  
The Sorrow from being away from you is too much to take  
  
It feels like someone took my heart and stomped on it  
  
I cry my self to sleep  
  
It just is so peaceful when you are around  
  
I can't stand it ,I can't take it  
  
I am running away from my pain  
  
Remember our first kiss  
  
I felt my body tingle  
  
I have never felt so blissful in all my life  
  
It hurts to breathe now because  
  
You are away  
  
You lips can't seal mine when I need it the most  
  
I am running away from my sorrow  
  
If you really love me  
  
You have a week's time  
  
I can't wait any more I need  
  
You  
  
I will end if you don't  
  
Show  
  
So just please don't turn away  
  
Carry me away like the Old times when I was your Princess  
  
And you were my Prince  
  
So just come for me I need you more then ever  
  
Just Please come please  
  
  
  
Love, Hermione Granger 


	5. Requiem

The Fifth Installment of When You Were Gone. A Series of Poems  
  
  
  
Requiem  
  
By: Wx3hhfan  
  
  
  
I shall stand  
  
Tall and prideful  
  
I have done it all  
  
Besides one thing  
  
And that is to  
  
Be by you side  
  
I am coming on the winds  
  
Not even the elements can stop me  
  
I love you  
  
My lips tingle now remembering  
  
Our first kiss  
  
My midnight rose  
  
Don't leave me  
  
It would hurt to much  
  
Losing you would be  
  
Like Losing the World  
  
Every thing that keeps  
  
Me alive solely belongs to you  
  
You shall not wait one day longer  
  
My lips  
  
Will be yours again  
  
The Prince has returned to  
  
Reunited with you  
  
My Princess  
  
The wind is coming  
  
My heart is coming  
  
The storm is dead  
  
Now is the time  
  
For me and you  
  
I love you so much  
  
My destiny is  
  
To be with you  
  
My heart is in you  
  
Hands please don't  
  
Break it  
  
It is has fragile has  
  
Your body  
  
I am running to catch you  
  
I will be there  
  
I am ready for you  
  
I am sure you are ready for  
  
My return  
  
My heart will never  
  
Stop loving you  
  
Until the day that  
  
My Soul and Spirit  
  
Die  
  
This will never happen  
  
Because I am with you  
  
Always  
  
So I will be yours  
  
Again  
  
I love you my darling  
  
Cause you are  
  
My destiny.  
  
  
  
Love, Harry Potter 


	6. Silver Rain

The Sixth Installment of When You Were Gone. A Series of Poems  
  
Silver Rain By: Wx3hhfan  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
  
  
I am so close  
  
But so far  
  
All I need  
  
Is you eternal  
  
Love  
  
My tears dried  
  
Out the day  
  
I left you  
  
Now  
  
The silver rain  
  
Hits the floor  
  
Just for you  
  
My Midnight Rose  
  
When I here you breath  
  
It makes my day  
  
When I touch you  
  
I know everything is  
  
Going to be  
  
Alright  
  
And When  
  
I kiss you  
  
You give me wings  
  
To fly  
  
Now I  
  
Know I know  
  
Why I am Alive  
  
Remember the  
  
Time  
  
When it was  
  
Snowing out  
  
And you were  
  
Making a snow  
  
Angel  
  
I realized that  
  
You  
  
Are so beautiful  
  
That you must  
  
Be a snow angel  
  
My heart melted  
  
Just for you  
  
In that instant  
  
That was when  
  
I knew  
  
I needed you  
  
I loved you  
  
It likes being dead  
  
Not to be with you  
  
In my darkest  
  
Hour  
  
My one sole  
  
Thought was  
  
That we were  
  
Together again  
  
Your so beautiful  
  
I cannot put it  
  
In to words  
  
You're my star  
  
My life  
  
My heart  
  
You always made  
  
Time for me  
  
Now its my turn  
  
To be your protector  
  
Nothing will ever hurt  
  
You when I am  
  
Around  
  
Because my love  
  
For you  
  
Is so great  
  
That I could  
  
Die and come  
  
Back to life  
  
To just to be  
  
With you  
  
My silver rain  
  
Drips out of my  
  
Eyes because  
  
I can't see you  
  
Hear you  
  
Or be with you  
  
At that instant  
  
You are my destiny  
  
So Keep on Calling  
  
My darling  
  
I love you  
  
P.S  
  
Open the Door  
  
Love, Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was that last chapter. I hope you liked it  
  
Because I loved it  
  
Chill  
  
-Wx3 


End file.
